StepSisters
by KarmyisMyOTP
Summary: AU: Karma and Lauren are step sisters, Lauren is dating Amy, Karma's best friend whom Karma is in love with
1. Chapter 1

A/N: wrote this a while back it's an Alternate universe because Larma isn't my thing. Had to make it two chapters because it was too long. Supposed to be a one shot but if you want more tell me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'd had THE dream again. Lately, every couple of nights, I'd have the same dream. It always started out different but it always ended the same with me having sex with Karma Ashcroft.

I checked my phone and saw that my girlfriend had called. Lauren had no boundaries when it came to time. If she wanted me, she called, and like the whipped little puppy I was, I hopped in my car and went to her.

The clock in my car read 3:39 AM. While driving to Lauren's house, I texted her that I was on my way while I was at a stop sign.

She responded, "I miss your sexy ass!" Gosh, she is such a tease.

As I pulled up to the Ashcroft-Cooper house, I called Karma, her step-sister. She answered on the first ring, "it's open, honey," Then she hung up.

I climbed through Karma's window with ease. Karma's room was on the first floor in the east wing of their house. Lauren's room was on the third floor on the west wing. The two step-sisters wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. I kissed Karma on the cheek then headed out of the door. I ignored the fact that she had been in my dreams less than an hour ago. I took the elevator to the third floor and walked to Lauren's room. She'd fallen back to sleep.

Lauren's natural olive skin was dark since she'd taken up sunbathing. The pink comforter was wrinkled, clinging to her shape. I climbed into her queen size bed and wrapped my arms around her, my arms seemed to fit around her waist. Lauren and Karma's rooms were the exact same but decorated to reflect them. Everything in Lauren's room was pink or off pink but Karma's room was a greenish mixture. Lauren's room was organized and neat while Karma's was organized in her own way.

I used to have the biggest crush on Karma. A 5'3 auburn who was slightly curvy. We'd been childhood friends since we'd stumbled across one another in a ball pit at age 5.

As if I had summoned her, Karma texted me to come down to her room. I was worried about putting myself in a room alone with Karma but I was bored, so I left my lightly snoring girlfriend and I walked toward the stairs. The porcelain mansion was especially beautiful as the sun began to rise. I grabbed a bottle of water from the second floor kitchen and continued to Karma's room. I walked in and climbed into her bed. Her speakers were playing The Morning by The Weeknd. Listening to the Weeknd coon the words "Better slow down. She'll feel it in the morning. Ain't the kind of girl you'll be seeing in the morning", I looked at Karma's face.

"I've been up since you got here. She sleep?" She spoke softly as I nodded.

"Hold me. Nothing more will happen. I'll lock my door and set an alarm. For one hour, just hold me and don't let go."

I did as she asked. Karma and I never did anything more than platonic, except the one time I kissed her. We were just friends but she'd been having nightmares that she was too embarrassed to tell her sisters about and she needed someone to take care of her. To everyone, Karma's the needy one, she tries to be strong so people don't say that about her.

I whispered song lyrics into her ear as I held her. She always seemed so fragile and broken before I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest and I watched as she listened to my heartbeat. I stared at her auburn hair and rested my hand on her shoulder. Everything seemed so calm when we were like this, wrapped in each other.

Karma's room seemed much softer to me than Lauren's, just as the two girls seemed to me. The pale girl laying on my chest was a simple girl, five foot three, petite build with a large chest for her frame, accompanied by curves from her chest down. Karma's hippish clothing hugged every curve made her seem curvier while Lauren's preppy girl thing hid it in her clothing. Looking at Lauren, you'd often forget her four foot ten height because of her 'assets'.

Time stood still when I was alone with either of the two step-sisters, which is why I was always scared of moments like this with Karma. Holding her so close to me made it easy to forget that I was dating her sister. It also made me regret choosing Lauren over Karma. I fell asleep thinking what if.

We woke up to the alarm on my phone and I noticed that we had moved onto our sides, spooning one another. I kissed her cheek and released her from my grip, which gifted me with a groan but nonetheless, neither of us said a word as I left the room. I went toward the sound of people talking and moving around.

Lauren's blonde hair was braided into a fishtail as she walked to the table with silverware. She looked at me with a light glare and walked over to me. She had on one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. I almost didn't see the shorts due to the length of the shirt.

Lauren spoke quietly as she closed in on me. "Why did I wake up alone? Why are you coming from my sister's room?"

"I'm sorry love, Karma and I were talking. I got bored because you were asleep." I told her, sort of honestly.

She stared at me a bit longer and then slowly let her guard down and smiled at me, that smile that always eased my soul. She hugged me. Even though she was a little shorter than me, she always seemed to be the dominant one. Lauren definitely wore the pants in our sexual relationship.

As I leaned my head into her neck for the hug, she whispered, "Eat up, you are going to need your energy."

Karma's mom entered the room, politely clearing her throat. We all sat down to eat the beautiful breakfast that she had cooked. Karma never showed up. The Ashcroft-Cooper family and I small talked as we passed food around the vastly large table. Mrs. Molly Ashcroft was stunningly beautiful and very well spoken. She started her own fashion company from nothing. She made her hometown, a hub for her company. She'd opened stores as well as put her clothes in every department store around the globe in two years. She looked powerful every time I saw her, even at nine am, after cooking a full breakfast for six people. She treated me as though I was one of hers because I was friends with her daughter.

After we finished breakfast, Lauren and I cleaned the dishes before sneaking up to her room. We were inseparable from the moment her door shut behind me. Kissing her was always amazing because she always tasted like strawberries. Before I knew it, we were taking off our clothes. Lauren was a succubus when it came to sex. She'd arouse me to the point of no return then drain me of all of my energy. Lauren fully embodied sex to me, well not sex but rather making love. It was as if our pheromones were linked to each other. Exchange of control was our thing, which kept everything interesting.

I stopped kissing her and pulled away slightly to take all of her in. My hands were on her hips, watching the heave of her chest as she breathed, watching her breast slightly rise and then fall. It wasn't that much of a rise because of the weight of her chest. Her nipples looked like hard pierced marbles at the center of her wide areoles. She'd shaved, everywhere, not a blonde hair in sight. Her mouth was open slightly as she breathed heavily. Her eyes were wild and dark, a contrast to its usual blue color. The look in her eyes scared me a little by how much I knew that it reflected the look in mine. She smiled widely.

I returned my lips to hers and proceeded to lead her to her bed. It felt like we'd been apart for hours when I'd only been looking at her for a few moments. My arms were wrapped around her waist with my hands squeezing her ass, her arms wrapped around my neck. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her up by cupping her ass. I moved my hands slightly down her legs to the back of her thighs, gauging our distance from the bed and my amount of strength before throwing her to the bed. As she fell, she giggled loudly. I crawled on top of her, moving my face to her neck, sucking and kissing her.

Before I knew it, I'd left two dark hickeys on either side of her neck. I moved my mouth lower, licking a path to her pierced nipples. As I wrapped my lips around one hard nipple, sucking lightly while licking around the barbell, she let out a soft moan and I moved one hand to her other breast to pinch her other nipple. She began to gyrate against me, her body begging for me to move to her hot spot. I nibbled softly on the nipple in my mouth, careful not to irritate the gold barbell while looking deeply into her eyes. She needed me to make her cum and nothing was going to stop her. She looked at me with begging eyes, asking me wordlessly to fulfill my unspoken promise to her, to make her cum until she couldn't anymore. Between the dream I'd had, cuddling with Karma, and Lauren's sex appeal alone, I knew that I was in for a wild match.

I wanted Lauren just as bad as she wanted me. The room filled with sexual tension and anticipation as I moved my right hand to where she all but begged me to. The first dip in the honey pot was always the greatest. It showed if all of my foreplay had been working, if she was soaked, then I'd have passed the class. Her love soaked my finger within seconds. I savored it for only a few moments before adding a finger and beginning to pound her.

Lauren loved slow, teasing foreplay but when it came to sex, fast and hard was the way to go. Her breast jiggled as we moved, so I lightly bit the nipple in my mouth to keep it where it belonged. She gasped and looked at me for as long as she could before laying her head back and closing her eyes. Her moans filled the room until she came and then moans were replaced by heavy panting. Once we caught our breath, it was on again.

I left the house around seven. As Lauren walked me out, Karma came outside. I didn't notice her at first because Lauren was all over me.

We were hugging, my hands squeezing her ass, her arms wrapped around my neck, as Lauren spoke, "I miss how you taste already. I want more."

I kissed her hard, pushing her back on to my car. She jumped slightly wrapping her legs around my waist. Once I moved my mouth to her neck. I looked up and saw her wink to someone. I put her down immediately and turned around, Karma was already headed back into the house. I didn't call after her because I was confused.

"Lauren, what was that about?" I spoke softly once Karma was in the house. "I just needed to remind my step-sister that you are mine." Lauren's mouth drew an evil smirk. She seemed so happy that Karma saw us.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as if I didn't know.

I shouldn't have been surprised Lauren knew about Karma. Lauren never responded instead she kissed me, just a peck on the cheek and began to walk away.

I caught her hand and she spoke, "Don't play dumb. Text me when you get home." She never looked at me, she continued to the door.

On the ride home, Lais cooed "For You", "This is for you, for you. This is for you, for you and for her too. It has to be for her too." The words sang to my soul. I loved Lauren with all my heart but I loved Karma too. Whether I'd admit it to myself or not, it was true. I'd never act on it and hurt Lauren but I was in love with Karma Ashcroft. Our platonic cuddling was anything but platonic. Spooning, chest to back, my arms wrapped around her waist, my chin on her shoulder, my neck on hers. Legs intertwined as I whispered something sweet in her ear. "You smell really nice." Sometimes I'd even sing to her. She loved that.

Once I got home, my mother was waiting on me.

"If you leave, leave a note so I know where you are. I don't want to be surprised by a text from Molly, saying that my daughter is there."

I apologized to my mother. She yelled at me for what seemed like a lifetime.

Once in my room, I reflected on the two step-sisters. Karma and I had always had chemistry but Lauren swooped down and snatched me away. I let her because Karma never told me that she liked me and I was too shy to ask her.

I was snapped back to reality by a text from Lauren, "home yet?" I responded and laid down, sleep came soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: had to break into 3 chapters to post. Again if you like it let me know!

The next week went by slowly. Shane and I weren't talking to one another. Karma was avoiding me. Liam had been busy all week but on the bright side, Lauren and I had sex every day, in either her car or mine for lunch. Lauren was planning the Christmas cotillion and I was helping my mother out at the news station, interning to direct.

Friday, a little before noon, Karma came to the station to talk to me. She talked to me as though she hadn't been avoiding me all week. Karma usually played that shy girl act with everyone but me. Why be shy when we had already shared all of our secrets? I finally stopped her and asked her to say what was going on. She'd been scared to tell me that Liam was going to escort her at the Christmas cotillion. I wasn't upset but I was confused and just a tad bit jealous. I don't know why though. It's not like I could've been her escort. Lauren had asked me a month ago and I'd said yes without hesitation.

I asked Karma, "Why Liam?"

She smiled and spoke softly, "Well Liam offered and my first choice was already taken." She looked at me for a response but I was speechless for a second.

I'd been so glad to see her, I hadn't really noticed her appearance. Her hair was curled. It cascaded around her fully made up face which usually wasn't her thing. She had on a short sleeve red tank top that did wonders to her chest with a pair of black leggings that showed no panty line.

Once I tore my eyes from her glorious cleavage back to her face, I responded, "I hope you guys have fun. I guess I'll see him at the fitting later today but hey who was your first choice?"

The sexual tension between us fueled my question. I wanted her to say that it was me but Karma, who was highly skilled in keeping me on edge, ignored the question and responded, "I'll see you at 4:30. I've got to go." Her pink cheeks flushed as she walked away.

The black fabric clung to her ass as she swayed with every step. The walkway out of the restaurant became a runway for Karma and I was her audience. She knew I was watching and I was so entranced that I hadn't noticed that she'd stopped to look back at me. When I finally noticed, she smiled then winked.

"What the fuck was that about?" Lauren said, startling me and breaking Karma's trance on me. I needed to focus because tomorrow night, I would be escorting my amazing girlfriend to her Christmas cotillion and showing off our relationship. It would be fun, plus it'd gave me another excuse to be by Lauren's side all night. I told Lauren that it was nothing with Karma and she dropped it. She grabbed my hand and led me to my office.

It was lunch. Time to make out and fool around I thought but she just wanted to talk. Lauren told me about her week and about her plans for the day. She reminded me that I needed to get fitted for the outfit, she chose for me that complemented her dress. Lauren's plans were for me to just stick with her until the fitting, then for all four of us to go to dinner.

"Why didn't you tell me about Liam?"

"I thought you knew. It doesn't matter either way."

I kissed her and lied, "You're right babe." I told her about how boring my week was other than the time I was with her, which made her blush. We drove to her place which had been partially transformed. I helped Lauren make some final decisions about her side of the Christmas cotillion. Right when we finally got some alone time in her room, my phone rang.

Liam's face popped up as I answered. "Hey! Karma told me she told you and I just wanted to explain before I saw you in person."

"You didn't have to avoid me all week. I thought as best friends, you could tell me anything and everything. It's not even that big of a deal."

He laughed, "I did it for you. I know it's a big deal. Karma needed a date that wouldn't push up on her. Of her choices, I was perfect. I've seen the two of you together first hand. I know. I just wanted her to tell you. We're Bros, I wouldn't do that to you."

He emphasized "I know". He was my best friend, my confidant. I told him everything. I was never mad at Liam because I knew deep down he had a plan. He was right. He would be my choice for the perfect date for Karma and he could sneak off with whichever girl he was seeing at the moment if need be. I told him thank you and that I'd see him later. Even though I would never hook up with Karma, I didn't want some guy pushing up on her.

When I returned, Lauren was on her hands and knees, naked, with her ass in the air. Her clothes in a messy pile on the floor, a couple of sex toys on the bed next to her. "We have an hour before we have to meet Karma and Liam, is that enough time?" she said seductively. I locked the door behind me.

Molly Ashcroft's store was elegant to say the least. Glitz and glam was everywhere. The store we were in catered to pageant girls, proms, and fancy weddings. Lauren asked me if I wanted to wear a tux or suit but I told her a dress was more my style but nothing too crazy. The ride to the store was brief because I was speeding. Lauren and I had lost track of time. When we walked in, Karma was laughing with Liam about something. The way Karma was smiling drove me crazy. Why was she smiling like that at Liam?

Lauren only added fuel to the fire by saying, "Hey you two lovebirds! Sorry we were late! We got distracted in my room. Isn't that right baby?"

I smiled at her and saw Karma rolled her eyes. Mrs. Ashcroft came out with Lauren's dress and Liam's tux. The two respectively went to try on their outfits.

Lauren whispered "be good" in my ear before she left. That left Karma and I alone.

She looked at me before she spoke, "You talk to Liam?"

I nodded. "Are you still mad?" I shook my head. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

I laughed, "I can't tell you that. You'll get it tomorrow. I promise." She blushed and bit her lip slightly at my name for her.

I heard Lauren walking back shouting, "Aren't I breathtaking?" Truth is, she was.

The dress she had on wasn't really a dress but a crop top and skirt. The top was purple but designed intricate gold drawings that tied in the back and the skirt that ended just below her knees, was solid white with a solid gold belt. Her belly button piercing was gold and dangling. She was blow-your-mind sexy. One good gust of wind and I'd be able to see under her skirt. When she spun around, I saw it all.

I guess when we got dressed, she opted out on underwear. She came and sat on my lap. I was captivated by her every move. My hand fell on her thigh and I almost forgot that we weren't alone. Lauren saw my face and smiled. I watched as she winked to her sister. Liam walking out broke Lauren's hold on me. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a red bow tie, red suspenders, and black slacks. He thought the jacket was too formal.

Karma and I went in different directions to change. My outfit included purple pants and a white and gold crop top. Karma's dress had a black stripe around her waist and a Karma with black leaves at the center. The dress started white but transitioned to black at her hips, amidst the black part, there were Karmas drawn. Her dress stopped just below her knees as well. Karma's dress was spectacular, I tried to contain my thoughts as I watched Karma twirl around. The two step-sisters looked amazing next to one another. We all took some pictures, then changed back and took our outfits.

All four of us hopped into my car leaving Karma and Liam's cars behind. Liam drove while Lauren and I sat in the back. Liam always insisted that he drive and I didn't mind holding my girl in the back. I wrapped one of my arms around Lauren, holding her close as she and I talked.

"Did you like my dress?" She asked.

"I loved it babe, especially the crop top. You know I'm obsessed with your belly button piercing!" She knew like I did that I was telling the truth.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" I laughed and told her the same thing I told Karma. She kissed me gently.

I'd gotten Lauren a promise ring with our names engraved inside of it, barbell with her initials on either end for her nipples, and a charm bracelet with a bunch of charms on it to describe our love. I'd gotten All of Karma's Favorite artists to sign her CDs. It took some string pulling by my mom but I got it done and I'd also gotten her VIP tickets for the next Halsey concert.

The drive to the restaurant was not a long one but a pleasant one. Lauren's eyes had entranced me. They were brown with flakes of blue. For a second, I saw our future with us growing old together but then I snapped back to the present. I needed to prepare myself for this awkward dinner.

The restaurant was packed but we had a reserved table. Once we sat down at the table, it seemed like it wasn't going to be that bad but boy was I wrong. Liam and I were talking about our week and catching up while the two step-sisters talked about the Christmas cotillion and what else needed to be done. Liam and I jumped in by asking when we needed to be at the house. The two step-sisters both said two pm then looked at one another and laughed. The waitress took our orders then walked away.

"Are we taking pictures together, all four of us?" Lauren asked.

Karma said, "Sure I thought we'd just go to the park. Are you green screening or going to the park?"

Lauren replied quickly, "Both. I want us surrounded by hearts but also with a grass background by the big hill."

They continued to go back and forth until Karma decided that she'd follow Lauren's plan.

"See Karma, I always have a plan better than yours."

Karma scowled at Lauren before calmly saying, "Whatever bitch."

The two step-sisters continued to go back and forth.

"Not a very clever reply, loveless loser."

"You are just being an ass because my dress is better than yours."

To which Lauren replied, "Oh as if! Don't be mad that I'm the one with the real date."

Lauren's life mission was to constantly remind her step-sister that she had won. I often wondered if she even liked me or I was just a trophy for her to dangle in front of Karma but when Lauren and I were alone, I could tell that she was just as in love as I was.

Lauren Cooper was sassy and incredibly intelligent. She can act like the uptight dumb blonde snarky preppy girl for everyone else but to me, she was just like Karma, vulnerable, sweet, and caring. Lauren was just willing to share her vulnerabilities with those closest to her, whereas Karma only shared it with me. I liked not having to be Lauren's rock because we are equals in our relationship.

I loved Lauren with all my heart but somehow I still thought of Karma. Although I have feelings for Karma, I love Lauren just as much. I promised myself that I would never hurt her again.

I quickly defused the situation because I could tell the Karma was about to swing. "Lauren please stop. Karma calm down. Stop fighting. Let's just finish our dinner. You two need to start acting like friends. Stop tearing each other down and calling each other names."

They immediately stopped. Our orders came and we ate in silence. We chose not to have dessert and left after I covered the check. Liam and I sat in the front while the two step-sisters sat in silence in the back.

After dropping Karma and Liam off, I drove Lauren home because I didn't trust them alone.

Lauren spoke to me on the ride home, "Don't be mad."

"Why do you do that to Karma? You won Lauren! You've got me! I love you so much. You know that, I know that, and she knows that. Why rub it in her face? That shit you pulled at her mom's store I let fly but the restaurant thing was over the top!"

She apologized and I told her to apologize to Karma. After she sent the text, I decided to pull over. I hopped over to the back of my car and let the seats down in my SUV. Lauren realized what I wanted and climbed to the back with me.

As we sat cross legged and looked at each other I spoke, "I don't accept your apology, not until you are punished."

She giggled and said, "Punished for a fight with Karma? You aren't going to do anything."

Lauren and I had played this game a million times over tons of disagreements. Lauren was what some would classify as a "brat". She defied me because she wanted harder punishments. She liked being punished.

I looked at my watch. "Thirty minutes until midnight. That means I have thirty minutes to punish you as I see fit. Then I'll give you nineteen spankings for your Christmas gift. You chose the wrong night to defy me."

I bent her over my lap and I smacked her as hard as possible on her right cheek, then the left. She moaned. The street light illuminated her body as I watched her mouth form an o. "That's all you got?" She spat out of her mouth.

I took my panties off and stuffed them into her mouth. I shoved two of my fingers deep inside of her as roughly as possible. It was hard to be rough because she was soaking wet. Her folds tightly gripped my fingers.

I slapped her ass again with my free hand. A loud smack echoed throughout my car. I continued to alternate cheeks while pounding into her. Her pleas and moans muffled. I could tell she was getting close so I stopped. I did this three times, edging her but never letting her finish. She whined but I returned her cries with twelve smacks to her left cheek. Her ass was becoming red and she was squirming away from my lap. I pulled her hair up, making her body arch like a fish.

I took my panties out of her mouth and I whispered in her ear, "Beg." She complied, begging me to fill her craving.

I checked my watch, eleven fifty. I had ten minutes to finish then spank her, and leave her in the backseat for the rest of the ride like a used toy that I was done with. I began relentlessly fucking her with three of my fingers. She began gasping and panting, screaming. My fingers were moving faster than I'd ever seen. Lauren wasn't the big bad fighter and shit talker from earlier. In that moment, it seemed as though I owned her but contrary to the situation, Lauren owned me, mind, body, and soul.

She was in control of the entire situation. From the moment, we'd climbed in the back, she was in control. If she wanted to stop, we would. I'd take her home but in this moment, all she wanted was for me to fulfill her needs. I fucked her so hard and deep that she came four times during our ten minutes. My phone beeped, alerting us that it was twelve.

"Count every time I spank you or there will be hell to pay." She nodded weakly. I brought my hand down to smack her already warm and red left ass cheek.

"One" she yelled. One to her right cheek,

"Two!" We continued like this until sixteen. I sped up and smacked her twice on her right cheek.

She whimpered, "Sixteen. Seven…" I didn't let her finish as I smacked her ass trice more.

"You needed one to grow on." I winked at her and fucked her again. Once she came, I went back to the front and started the car. She hadn't counted all the way to eighteen but I rewarded my baby anyway.

Once I pulled up at her house, I pulled her gifts out of the glove box. My love had fallen asleep, and I carried her through the house. As I laid her on her bed, I kissed her forehead. I left a note on her desk next to her presents. As I walked out, I headed to Karma's room to give her gifts. She wasn't in her room, so I waited for her by sitting on her bed. She came out of her bathroom naked and startled by me.

I apologized but she quickly responded, "It is okay."

I was staring at her as she walked to her dresser drawers slowly. I wasn't sure if it was her movements or if time had slowed down because of my anxiety. She was putting on a show again, and she was determined to drive me crazy.

"I can leave. I just came by to give you your Christmas present. I can leave it on your bed." I said with my newfound stutter.

She walked over to me and said, "You can be my Christmas present. Just relax." Her body was a little wet and her hair was braided. I could see everything that I'd only imagined before.

She had a mole on her right thigh and freckles on her back. She was shaved, like Lauren. Her nipples were hard and pink. She wasn't pierced like Lauren. She looked pure, angelic even.

I was sitting on the edge of her bed when she came and straddled me. Nervously I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I got you VIP Halsey tickets."

She smiled, "Once I make you mine, we can go to the concert together."

She pushed me onto my back. "I finally get to take what was rightfully mine."

There it was, I was nothing more than a trophy to Karma. That alone was enough to snap me back to reality. I hated Lauren and Karma's games. If I was going to cheat with Karma, I wanted it to be because she returned my feelings. I pushed her off and left the room. I went home and dreamt about Karma's body on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, it was noon and my phone had twenty plus messages. Lauren had called twice to see if I was awake, then she texted five times. Karma had called three times and sent eight text messages. She just kept sending apologizes.

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans, red Nike sneakers and a vintage Steven Universe t-shirt. Today was going to be a long day. Once I arrived at the Ashcroft house, Lauren ran out to my car.

Instead of waiting on me to get out, Lauren got in. "Thanks for last night. I thought that was your only gift but I woke up to see the most amazing things on my desk." She was beaming but I needed to tell her about Karma because she needed to hear it from me before she killed Karma.

"Lauren, we need to talk. Last night, I went to Karma's room,"

Lauren cut me off. "You did good, baby. You left her room, I'm not mad. She came in my room and apologized to me."

The look in her eyes told me that I had nothing to be worried about between us. Lauren was wearing the same shirt as me with a pair of blue jeans that clutched at her thighs.

"Matching?" Blood filled her cheeks as she blushed at me. When Lauren and I walked into the house, it was nothing like the day before. The Mansion was silver and gold. Strung together and draped along the staircase were diamonds and each stair lit up when touched, each floor of their mansion had a DJ soundboard, equipped with speakers and strobe lights, as well as a high end bar filled with top shelf liquor and ingredients to make any drink. The Cotillion was just a lame excuse to get crazy dressed up and get crazy messed up.

All guest bedrooms had been locked, except for the one that had been reserved for Liam. There was a world renowned chef in the kitchen catering the event. Lauren led me to the family room, where everyone awaited. It was time to become glamorous.

It was eight when people started to arrive but by nine, the house was full. At nine eighteen, the music was cut so that the two step-sisters and their escorts could make a grand entrance. One of the Disc jockeys announced us, couple by couple. Lauren and I went first because she was oldest. When Karma came down with Liam, she looked even more stunning than yesterday.

I followed Lauren around like a lost puppy as we walked through the crowd. We spoke to all of our close friends except Sammy and Justice because as we walked over to them Lauren's favorite song came on, which meant we needed to head full speed for the dance floor. After watching Lauren threw her ass at me to Beat King's greatest hits for twenty minutes, Lauren needed a break, so we sat down at the closest bar.

Although everyone was underage, the bartender had to card everyone. Mr. Cooper had invented a program for bartenders in busy places that swiped people's driver's licenses to track how many drinks that they'd had, just in case the place became too crowded for the bartender to keep track. The perk of being Lauren's escort was I didn't get carded. I started taking shots way faster that I should've because before I knew it Lauren had disappeared and I was surrounded by classmates. I left and headed toward the dance floor.

As the night began to die down, people began sobering up and leaving. The Christmas cotillion was cool. After everyone who was leaving headed out, Lauren grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom.

As we reached the door, she spoke, "Don't freak out baby but I'm going to blindfold you." I wasn't freaked out because it wasn't anything that we hadn't done before.

"Okay baby. Anything for my princess on Christmas."

I heard her open the door just before she began to lead me in. We stopped at the foot of her bed. She began to undress me, letting all of my clothes fall to the floor. Then I heard her undress and leave from my side.

"I'm on the bed baby. Come here."

I lifted my legs and climbed into the bed. I ended up almost on one of her legs. I grabbed both of her ankles and used her legs to guide me onward to her treasure. I was going to head for her nipples and work myself back down when she said, "No teasing tonight. Dive in baby." As I felt the girl in the bed, I realized that this girl was a bit thicker than my Lauren.

Shit! What was going on? I took off my blindfold to see something I had only dared to dream of. Karma was tied up to the bed posts with a long red rope and Lauren was in the corner, sitting on her ottoman fingering herself like a mad woman.

"Karma? Lauren, what the fuck?" I said but no one spoke.

When I jumped off the bed and moved to pick up my clothes, Lauren walked over to me and began whispering in my ear. "You don't really want to go, do you?"

When I did not respond she said, "We don't want you to go. I offered you to Karma as a peace offering and Karma told me that I could watch. Don't waste this opportunity."

Lauren was baiting me and I knew it but she was right, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to finish what I started, now more than ever. Karma tasted so delicious and I already needed more but they tried to trick me, for that they needed to be punished.

I now spoke with a boldness that I was just starting to feel, "This is now my show."

I untied Karma's left hand and motioned for Lauren to lay beside her face down on the bed. I tied Lauren's left hand to Karma's left, then Lauren's right to the bed post. The two step-sisters looked scared, Lauren especially because she'd seen the look in my eyes before but there was also a gleam of excitement for what would happen next.

"Karma where we were?" I said when finished.

Karma whispered, staring at my chest "You were licking down there."

I smacked Lauren's ass with all of my force. Lauren yelped and Karma jumped.

"Where's the girl who tried to seduce me last night? Look me in the eye when you answer me! Every time you mess up, Lauren will pay. You don't want that right? Not after the gift she gave you. Understand?"

Karma nodded frantically. I climbed on top of Karma, careful not to knee Lauren and kissed Karma for the first time. When she'd kissed me years ago, I pulled away but this time I got to savor it with no guilt. She tasted like bubblegum, just like she'd smelled since I'd met her. I laced my hand in her hair as I slowly stuck my tongue in her mouth.

We made out for what seemed like hours but was surely only a few minutes. I grabbed her hair hard, pulling her head back, separating our mouths and headed downward for her chest. I licked every inch or her breasts except her nipple. She moaned softly before finally begging for me to lick her nipples.

"Please Amy, I can't take much more teasing!"

I looked up to see both step-sisters were looking at me as best as they could with pleading, hungry eyes. Lauren had turned her head toward me in an attempt to watch. She smiled at me with a cockiness I knew well and I continued the show. Karma yelped loudly when I licked one of her nipples. Her nipples were hard enough to cut rocks so I only sucked lightly, as not to chafe them.

It was weird to not have a barbell in my mouth to play with. I had grown accustomed to the taste of metal in my mouth and with it, the intense feeling of arousal but right here, right now was a whole other level. I moved lower to lick on, around, and inside of her belly button. Then I headed for her right hip. When I gnawed on Lauren's hip bone, she always squirmed and giggled. Karma didn't squirm, she just moaned loudly as I nibbled and sucked. I ended up leaving a hickey. I left one on her left hip too.

As I neared Karma's honey pot, she moaned, "Fuck me please!"

I admired her for adding in but I didn't ask for her input. Lauren was getting another lick for her sister's outburst. I moved to kneel in between Karma's legs.

Aw "Who's running this show?" I asked Karma, my voice demanding.

Both two step-sisters spoke in unison, "you!"

I laughed, "Well that's two licks for Lauren because you both spoke out of turn."

I spanked Lauren's ass so hard that after the first smack I could see my hand outlined in red on her right ass cheek. Lauren screamed and tried to squirm away, as if she could. I smacked the left one equally as hard. I ran my finger through Lauren's fold, not at all surprised by how wet she was.

I turned to smile at her sister, "Someone likes the show Karma."

Karma looked at her step-sister and blushed. "Rosa you want me to fuck you?" I asked softly. Karma nodded frantically. Lauren's eyes went wide. She knew her eager step-sister was in for a treat and that Karma should be scared.

I gave Karma a second chance, "Hard or soft?"

I expected Karma to say soft, so when she spat the word "hard" out of her mouth, I raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity. I spread Karma's legs as far as the space we had would allow, then I shoved my right middle and ring finger into Karma. I was met with much resistance despite how wet she was. She screamed and clinched around my fingers with her muscles. I twisted the hand inside her to be palm up, then I moved up her body to kiss her mouth.

I looked at Karma for a few moments, her eyes screaming, "Is this it?"

I winked at her and began fucking her in fast, hard thrusts. Her legs began to squirm lightly before she tried to close them all together.

I spanked Lauren with my free hand and growled, "Legs open!"

Karma went back to spread eagle. Her moans began to get louder and louder as her squirming intensified. It didn't take long after that for her to cum, but when she came, a flood erupted. She had squirted all over my hand and I quickly moved down to lick it all up. I bent her knees and lifted her hips so I could get to all of her.

She came quickly the second time around and flooded my face again. She was panting like an animal and I decided to give her a break to tend to my loving girlfriend. I crawled up the head of the bed to her face and kissed her. Lauren's eyes widened when she processed that the taste between us was her sister's love.

Once our lips parted, I whispered in her ear, "It's your turn."

She gasped as I moved my dry hand to her hot spot. I was laying on top of Lauren, with one hand inside of her when I wrapped my free hand around her throat. I squeezed lightly. We'd never done that but we'd talked about it once or twice. As I squeezed a bit harder, I fucked her equally as hard as I'd fucked Karma, if not harder. She came hard, shaking and moaning in my arms.

I'd made Karma cum twice and Lauren only once, that wasn't fair. I began fingering Lauren again but I took my other hand off of her throat and moved it to her clit. I double timed, so she could cum fast, which she did. I untied Lauren.

"Want to ride?" I asked and she smiled widely.

I laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of me and asked "Do you know the rules?"

Of course I knew the rules. We had played this teasing game hundreds of times before. She'd only asked for Karma's benefit, so she could hear the rules. Since I'd make Lauren cum, I knew she would be focused more on teasing than her own orgasm. Lauren loves to give a show. The fact that she had more of an audience, I knew that I nor Karma would likely forget this. The anticipation drove me wild. She was in charge now and everyone in the room knew it.

My voice was shaky as I answered her question, "I must always keep my hands on your thighs unless you say otherwise."

"And?" she asked gently.

"And I must keep my eyes on you at all times." I said more assured.

"Good girl" She said and smiled at me.

Lauren began to slowly grind on me, her wetness coating my mound as I placed my hands on either one of her thighs, more so on her hip. As my eyes took mental pictures of every part of her body, she was staring at me to get my complete attention. Once I locked eyes with her, she turned to look at Lauren. Karma's eyes were wide as she looked from Lauren to me. I watched curiously as Lauren untied Karma's hands.

As she untied her restrained hand, she spoke to her in her husky bedroom voice, "give me your left hand."

She placed it in my right breast and as Karma's fingers closed around my nipple, we both moaned. Lauren told Karma, "rub her like you've imagined in your mind all those nights and rub your clit like you do when you picture her with you." Karma's head snapped back as she looked sharply at my naked princess's smirking face with a resentful and guilty look before turning back to me. As soon as she did, my love increased the speed on her grinding against me and started circling her hips as well. I gasped unable to concentrate, threw my head back, and rolled my eyes back before turning and locking eyes with Karma. Karma moaned lost in my reaction as we stared at each other. Her fingers twisting my nipples and the look in her eyes told me that she'd been waiting a long time for this, so had I. I'm sure that we both didn't imagine Lauren would be there. It wasn't until Lauren stopped moving and smacked my tit and Karma's hand that I realized I'd broken a rule, don't look away from her. Lauren was going to kill me. Even though it was hard to take my eyes off Karma, I immediately looked at Lauren because I belonged to her.

She leaned over me, so that her hands were on either side of my head, then looked from me to her step-sister and whispered angrily, "breaking the rules won't help anyone cum faster girls. Let's wait for me to give you permission first, yes?"

Karma and I whimpered, "Yes ma'am" in response.

Then Lauren moved her mouth to my now red breast and bit my nipple hard. I screamed. As she raised her head, she smirked at me then twisted my sore nipple gently but firmly. When she resumed her grinding, I watched intently on the differences of our skin tone. Her creamy complexion was beautiful. She could grind on me for hours, just because she knew how much I loved it and how much I loved her. Lauren knew I fed off of her energy and the more she teased, the more I needed her to cum.

Lauren was not fully satisfied with our guest just rubbing my nipples, so she asked Karma to ride my face. I was surprised because Lauren wouldn't be able to see my face which was her favorite thing to do when she rode on top of me. Karma positioned herself to ride my face with her body facing the headboard.

Karma was looking down at me while she began rubbing her pussy against my face. She tasted so sweet and within seconds my face was covered. Karma's hands were on the headboard holding her up when Lauren surprised her by reaching around her and playing with her nipples. I saw the shock on Karma's face only briefly before she bucked like a bull on my face. It was all becoming too much for her and it wouldn't take long for her orgasm to take over.

Lauren began to grind harder as I licked and sucked on Karma's clit. I could tell by the way Lauren was crashing into me, like I was a horse taking her on the ride of her life, she was close. She wanted me to cum with her, so she reached behind her and began rubbing my clit as fast as she could manage. Karma was just as close as she rode me like a well experienced bull rider. Our moans were filling the room. Karma was first, I was second and Lauren was last to explode. All I could think about was how I didn't want this to end.

I woke up the next morning in between the two step-sisters. The two step-sisters were both sleep and I could not get out, so I just reflected on the rest of the night.

Once Lauren came, she told Karma to eat me out until she told her to stop while I fingered Lauren frantically. We were in every combination possible.

I must've fallen back to sleep because when I woke up the next time, Lauren and Karma were talking to the television while watching some show on GSN. Once they noticed that I was awake, they both stopped.

"Oh look who is awake!" Lauren said sarcastically. She and Karma chuckled. It had been a while since I'd seen them like this together.

"I was up earlier but because I couldn't move out, I just went back to sleep." I answered defensively.

The two step-sisters just laughed again. As I sat up, I realized that we were all still naked and that I was sweating.

"What are our plans today?" I asked.

"We are supposed to go to the movies with Liam, Jake, Sam, and Katherine in an hour and a half." Karma answered.

"Well we all need a shower. So who's first?"

Lauren smirked. "Why take turns? My shower is big enough for all three of us."

I looked from sister to sister to see if this was real. Even though Karma was blushing, I could tell that she was far from embarrassed. She was excited. Without a word, Karma went to start the water.

"Lauren are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. You want this and she wants this. What's the problem?"

"You are my girlfriend and I don't want us to start doing something we all regret later on. Do you even want this?"

"Yes baby. You are so cute for being worried but I like to watch and I like to be watched. There is no one I trust more than you and my sister. Why do you go join Karma? I'll come in in a bit. Give you guys some alone time." Lauren spoke smiling.

I kissed her, then headed toward the bathroom. If this is what Lauren wants, then I'll go with it but the second things change, it's over. We can at least try this. Karma was standing in the clear glass shower already. The shower had a bench inside, ten wall shower jets, and multi-colored led lighting with each jet. I turned off the overhead light and turned on the one above the shower.

Karma Ashcroft always looked like a goddess but this was the first time I could really assess all of her. I could take my time and not worry about my facial expressions or try to be democratic and look at my girlfriend too. Karma's cheeks flushed as she saw me staring at her. She seemed surprised that I was alone but I could tell she was excited.

I walked into the shower and kissed her. I mean truly kissed her. I felt like all of my feelings and passion for her was going from my lips to hers. Everything started escalating quickly. Next thing I knew Karma's back was against the shower door, I was pressing her back with all of my body weight. She was groaning loudly as I licked and sucked her neck. I spread her legs as wide as I could without knocking her down before I ran my up the length of her lips and reached in.

I teased her gently by circling my finger around her clit. The water was running down my back as I stared at Karma. I moved my mouth to her ear and I began whispering all of the things I wanted to do to her. "I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want your legs spread out on my shoulders as I kiss your other set of lips before spreading them to get a taste."

As I began to fuck her with my middle finger, I said," I love how your wetness feels when it's clinging around my fingers as I penetrate you. There is just so much of it. Someone is really excited."

Karma was so lost in the sensation that all she could do was nod in response. I knew that she needed to cum and I wanted her to before Lauren joined. I didn't know how much time we had but this could be the only time I got alone with Karma. Karma came like a freight train.

I smiled as I noticed that her legs were weak. I told her to lay on the bench. I soaped her body up and rinsed her off. Then I did myself.

"I love you." Karma said before dozing off.

I turned off the water and dried her off. I carried her back to Lauren's room. I was surprised to see that Lauren had changed the sheets and pick everyone out an outfit. After I dropped Karma in the bed, I went behind Lauren and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"She's a beginner, I see. We can take a nap after I shower." Lauren said.

"You mind if I join you? I think I missed a few spots." I asked, even though I knew the answer.

When we left the shower, we were tired too. We walked back into Lauren's room hand in hand and put on some pajamas before we got back into the bed. Lauren's pajamas were clinging to her partially wet body and it was driving me insane but I was not going to push up on Lauren without her move. Lauren hadn't wanted sex during our shower. She just wanted my presence. I washed her off slowly not missing an inch. We talked about everything as if this new thing with Karma didn't exist. We made out for a while but overall Lauren just wanted me.

When we climbed into bed, I put my arm around her as she laid on my chest. We turned the television on but Karma was still sleep so we turned the volume down. Lauren turned on the television before we both fell asleep.

Thanks for reading! I wrote this story awhile back. The girls were twins originally. After reading some fan fictions I changed it around and made them faking it characters because I'm obsessed. I posted it because the premiere is tomorrow. I hope you liked it!


End file.
